Forum:Redirect text
Hi, I'm trying to make a piece of code that would simply add a "What links here?" link on redirect pages. The problem is I don't know how to create the link properly... I have come up with the following JS: (function ($) { $('.redirectText').append(' '); }(jQuery)); However, obviously, the wikitext in there will not work. I need to know how to do that using JS, or using CSS if that is a better option. Basically I just want a link under the redirect text to make site maintenance easier. Whatever way that can be accomplished is fine with me. —RyaNayR (talk) 05:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't seem necessary, WhatLinksHere is in the toolbar by default. But anyway, just make a link and use mw.config.get to get the page name. .append(' What links here?') ~Bobogoobo (talk) 06:36, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's exactly what I was looking for, I didn't know about mw.config.get. Also, for some reason I have never seen that toolbar, on any wiki. I've looked it up but I can't find any way to enable it... I'm using firefox 25.0 if that matters at all. Any ideas on that? —RyaNayR (talk) 06:54, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::There should be a little arrow in the far bottom left-hand corner that brings it up when clicked. This is Oasis we're talking about, right? — Foodbandlt (talk) 07:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah! I figured it out. For some reason it was being blocked by one of my Adblock Plus filters. I just have to add an exception for it. (And yes, I use Oasis) —RyaNayR (talk) 07:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::I also don't know left from right, apparently. The arrow is on the right, hahah. — Foodbandlt (talk) 07:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hah, yeah I wasn't going to mention it, but I did notice that. —RyaNayR (talk) 08:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) On a similar note, how can I change the left-to-right arrow image which is displayed on redirect pages? My wiki has a dark background and the default arrow barely shows up. I would like to replace it with this inverted version . How can I do that? I have tried: $('.redirectMsg.img').replace(); but that doesn't work... Any help will be greatly appreciated! —RyaNayR (talk) 07:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :You should learn how HTML and CSS work before using JavaScript. Also, replace is a string function. Try this: $('.redirectMsg img').replaceWith(); :~Bobogoobo (talk) 07:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::That worked! And, I am fairly familiar with HTML & CSS (fairly).. and I kind of suspected replace being a string function wouldn't work. I just didn't know about replaceWith – Thanks for that! —RyaNayR (talk) 09:45, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::You actually don't need to create your own element. An img is already there; just change its src. Something like: $('.redirectMsg img').attr('src', 'http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/dev/images/a/aa/Redirectltr-inverted.png'); :::--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see how that works. Nice tip, thanks! —RyaNayR (talk) 03:33, November 14, 2013 (UTC)